The revenge and the promise
by Octavia Bloodthorn
Summary: It's a Skulduggery Pleasant crossover with the famous anime Kuroshitsuji, otherwise known as Black Butler. Ciel and Sebastian had been on the Sanctuary's wanted list for years. But when they turn up offering help, the gang are shocked. Together, they must try to stop a remnant breakout. But is there more than meets the eye? Please R&R it would really help :)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry about the Bloodthorn Acadamy thing, my computer messed up and I lost EVERYTHING! So I'm writing this to make up for it. It's a Skulduggery Pleasant crossover with the famous anime Kuroshitsuji, otherwise known as Black Butler. Enjoy :D Stacey!

She ran through the forest, looking back, she couldn't see anything. All she knew was if that she fell, she'd be done for, the figure in black was after her and she didn't know why. All she knew was that she had to get back to Skulduggery; alive. She looked at her watch, 12:38, she was meant to be meeting them in 2 minutes and she had no idea where she was going. A black shadow moved between the trees, she whipped her head back in the direction she was running. She couldn't lose her concentrarion, she couldn't fall, she can't. Skulduggery and the rest of the gang were relying on her to get back. Her friend who had been with her for the past 6 years had taken the name Chasity Green, she wasn't exactly what you expected. There was more to her than met the eye.

She stumbled, no. If she failed now. the 200 years of training she'd had would go to waste. She saw something silver shimmer next to her and she rolled. She got back up and continued on, watching out for the figure in black. Looking to her left, she saw Chasity running parralell. She smiled as she saw Skulduggery's gleaming R-type Continental Bentley parked infront. She only had to run a few more meters and she'd be there. Skulduggery, Fletcher, Valkyrie and Tanith stepped out of the car as she approached.

'Where is he?' Valkyrie asked 'He was behind me and Chasity.' Octavia replied. That is the name she had been given, given by her mistress.  
'Well, hurry up then, we're not safe when Semastian Michaelis is around.'  
Chasity shrugged, 'we'd take him on...'  
Octavia looked over her shoulder. 'Well, that might be happening now...'

Everyone turned to where Octavia was looking, and there, standing in black, head tilted and a smirk almost unnoticable on his face, was Sebastian Michaelis,  
Fletcher was the first to move, he teleported behind Sebastian, an axe in his hand. He swung, but Sebastian was quicker. He turned and grabbed Fletchers arm,  
and Octavia knew if someone didn't intercept, Fletcher would most certainly have to spend a lot of time in the hands of Dr. Nye. Chasity was the next one to react, she took out her daggers and ran at Sebastian, who released his hold on Fletcher, who teleported back next to Valkyrie and the others. Chasity swiped at Sebastiand neck, but he moved, which caused one of her daggers to catch his arm. She turned quickly and deflected a knife that was aiming for her throat. Sebastian raised and eyebrow and smiled before stabbing Chasity in the stomach, she fell back and collapsed onto the floor. Octavia snarled and unshethed her sword. She walked towards Sebastian, slowly and cautiously. He was a demon, she knew that much. His powers were beyond hers and he had the upperhand, she knew there was only one way to killa demon, but that wepon had recently been destroyed. She looked back at Chasity, lying with her eyes closed on the floor. She was always a stubborn girl, and it was for that reason Octavia had cliamed her soul. She turned back with a smile on her face. She looked at Sebastian and turned her head to the right, revealing a glowing symbol; a circle with a pattern and words inside. She looked back at him with a finger to her lips and purple eyes. Sebastian took one step back. 'You better leave. We don't want anyone to find out now, do we?' She commented Sebastian turned and looked over his shoulder 'this isn't over. My master will be avenged for what your friends have done,' He ran off, running through the woods. Octavia immediatley turned, walked up to and picked up Chasity, 'mistress?' Chasity remained unconcious. She looked up at the others, 'my apoligies, I must get chasity medical attention immeditley. I'll be in touch.' And with that, they was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi, I know I uploaded it sooner that I thought, but I knew if I didn't upload it now, it would never get done. Stacey :D

Chasity rose, groaning at the pain in her lower abdonamen. She looked around, noticing she was back in her house. It was light outside and it was another ten minutes later of viewing the scenery outside when she heard her bedroom door open and Octavia walked in 'ah, mistress your up.'  
'How long have I been like this?' She asked '4 days, my baroness' Octavia replied 'Ugh, this kills.' 'You must rest mistress. We still have much to do, we are exceedingly behind on schedule.'  
'Yeah, that's all you ever care about, isn't it?' Chasity mumbled. 'Of course not, mistress. I care very much for your soul. And until the day your wish comes true... Well you know the rest...'  
Chasity grunted. 'Any news on Sebastian?'  
'No, mistress. But the Sanctuary has given us word that the Phantomhives are planning again. When you are in better shape, wh have been told to infultrate the manor and see to them.'  
'But, Octavia. You really think you can take on Sebastian Michaelis?'  
'I shall try my hardest, baroness.'

1 week later:  
Chasity walked through the streets, her red hair trailing behind her and her golden brown eyes, mocking everyone who dares look at them, she was always attracting men who were around her, but she didn't give them a second glance. Octavia stood behind her. Walking exactly two steps behind. Her blue eyes scanning the crowds and her purple hair pinned up with two strands hanging loosly against her pale face. Octavia leaned over and whispered in Chasity's ear,  
who looked over to her left and saw what Octavia was talking about. She walked over, making sure that her butler was always behind her. Chasity walked down the alleyway to see Sebastian and Ciel standing infront of them, Ciel with his neverending unhappy face and Sebastian with that smirk which usually meant trouble. 'What are you doing here?' Chasity asked?  
'I could ask you the same thing. I heard about you incident last week, it seems that your okay now. Shame.'  
Octavia stepped foward but Chasity held her hand up and whispered 'don't worry, you'll get your chance... Soon'  
Chasity turned back to Ciel. 'So, what are you doing here?'  
Octavia answered 'they're here for the same reason we are. They were told to meet here along with the others, who I presume are on the rooftops. Last week I told you the Phantomhive's were planning something. Well, it seems that the amazing Sebastian Michaelis isn't as independent as we thought. He needs help,  
so guess who he came running to?'  
'The sanctuary...' Came a voice from behind Octavia and Chasity. They turned to see Ghastly Bespoke and Tanith low walking up to them. Fletcher appeared next to Chasity and immediatley they interlocked fingers. Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked passed Ciel and joined the others. 'So what is going on? Who put US up, to work with THEM?!' Growled Fletcher 'Now, now, calm yourselves.' Sebastian commented, the smirk still on his face.  
'Calm down?! YOU STABBED MY GIRLFRIEND!' 'If you want to blame anyone for this blame your Grand Mage, Erskine Ravel, he put us up to this. There is a remnant breakout that needs to be resolved, and we got unlucky and paured with you.'  
Fletcher scowled and shut up. Skulduggery turned to Sebastian; 'any leads so far?'  
Sebastian sighed 'Only the location of the breakout and some suspects who might have caused the breakout.'  
'Okay, that's good enough to work on. We'll go from that. We're gonna split into groups and search different parts, everything will get done quicker. Me and Val will go with Geffory to see the witnesses and find out importand information. Ghastly, Tanith and Fletcher will go and visit the location and look for suspicions. Skulduggery turned to Ciel, Sebastian, Octavia and Chasity. You four will be going and dealing with the people who may have caused this breakout.  
Stop them if you can. Kill them if you must. Meet back at the Sanctuary in 4 hours.'  
Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked off, followed by Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher which just left the four of them 'Well, look at the bright side. We get to work together!' Sebastian commented sarcastically.  
'We'll take my car. We will be picking you up in half an hour. Be ready.' Octavia commented as they walked off.

'So she's really a demon?' Ciel asked as him and Sebastian walked back to the car.  
'I'm afraid so master, she's at least 300-400 years younger than me, but just as powerful. Be very weary of her.'  
'And Chasity?'  
'As long as she has Octavia, she's safe. Only as long as...'  



	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey! There is actually some fighting in this scene. It's kinda rushed but I hope you enjoy it all the same R&R, it would help loads! Thanks! Stacey :D

Ciel Phantomhive watched as the car pulled up in his driveway, he turned and walked out of the study. Thinking about how this would work out. Mr Pleasant and his aquaintance Valkyrie Cain were responsible for his parents death. He had noticed that Pleasant had feelings for the girl and had decided on the best way to destroy him. By destroying the one thing he loved most. Valkyrie Cain...

Ciel and Sebastian stepped through the front doors of his manor and approached the gleaming Audi A5. Octavia was in the frontseat, and Chasity next to her. Sebastian opened the back door and Ciel got in. He closed the door and walked round the other side, getting in behind Octavia, who was smirking at him in the rear-view mirror. He smiled back as Octavia focused on the road ahead, though he did notice she kept on checking every 10 minutes or so. The whole way there was in complete silence, apart from the soft purring of the engine...

Tanith got off her bike and kicked the stand down as Ghastly and Fletcher stepped out of Ghastly's van. Fletcher was quiet from the talk him and Ghaslty had on the way there about Chasity and her saftey. 'I don't know why Skulduggery put her with them. I mean last week he almost killed her!'  
'Skulduggery must have trusted Octavia enough to look after her, she'll be fine. Calm down.' Had been Ghastly's words. Fletcher didn't tell anyone else, but when he got the chance he's get rid of that butler and his obnoxious master, once and for all...

Octavia and Chasity didn't bother waiting for Ciel and Sebastian as they walked into the village of Troycaron. Octavia knew where to go and she didn't want to personally work with Sebastian, or Ciel for that matter. They were both untrusyworth people, never to be meddled with. Chasity and Octavia stopped outside a old abandomed warehouse. Sebastian and Ciel approached and stopped next to them. 'THIS is the place?' Ciel remarked 'It seems so, my lord.'  
'Octavia see to the door, you have nothing to hide, I presume?' Chasity commented, sending a snide glance in Sebastian's way 'Indeed, mistress.' Octavia replied, who started walking to the followed her and before she could protest, he simply said 'if couldn't help a woman to open a barred door, then what sort of butler would I be?'  
'Hm, I'm not sure, and I really don't care. I KNOW you didn't join us to help, you're after something else. I will find out what it is. And when I do, I'll stop you.' She replied befroe raising her right leg and kicking down the door. 'I am simply one hell of a butler too, you see.' She turned to Chasity, 'now, shall we proceed?'

They stepped into the warehouse, it was partially empty. There were beer cans and needles all over the floor. 'I hate druggies.' Ciel said, pulling a disgusted face at the floor. Octavia looked around some more, a broken clock on the wall, an old darts board, a couch and a smashed TV. Nothing here that can point out that the person or people who lived here could be the ones to cause the breakout. But, she still had a suspicion. She wasn't going to give up.  
not yet. 'Octavia! Over here!' Shouted Chasity, who was standing near a set of old, iron stairs. 'What is it mistress?' 'I heard something, coming from up there. Go, check it out.'  
Octavia bowed and said 'Yes, my baroness.' At the same time, Ciel turned to Sebastian. 'You will go with her. Do whetever needs to be done...'  
Sebastian got down onto one knee, placed his hand over where his heart should be and said 'yes, my lord.'

Octavia and Sebastian walked up the stairs, quietly and carefully. They could've easily jumped up, but they wanted to be cautious. Octavia was the first to reach the top, she took a left as Sebastian took a right. They looked over at each other and nodded. Put all grudges aside, they had a job to do and when given an order by their master, they had to complete it. Octavia walked silently along the wall. Searching through every possible door and gap. You could never be too careful in a situation like this. She turned at the sound of a creaking floorboard. She noticed it was coming from the opposite side of the room so she took cautious steps around a crater. When she looked up, she saw a door. Behind that door, was the person or people that she had heard. Sebastian emerged from behind another wooden crater and nodded towards the door. Octavia nodded and in unison, they both started towards the door. Sebastian had his knives inbetween his fingers and Octavia had her sword by her side. She put three fingers up and one by one, they went down '3, 2, 1..' On one, Sebastian kicked down the door and stepped inside, followed by Octavia. They looked around the room to see three teenagers tied up, unconcious. Sebastian started checking the room whilst Octavia went to deal with the three boys. She untied them and layed them on the floor and was about to go join Sebastian when one of them twitched. 'Sebastian!' She called. 'One of them's stirring.' Sebastian turned and walked over. 'He's got a pulse, but it's weak. If we don't get them medical attention, they'll most likely die.'  
Sebastian turned to Octavia 'you seen to be good with this subject. Why don't you help them?'  
'Because I don't have the equipment I need. I need some ibuprofen and naloxone hydrochloride commonly known as Narcan. Where am I going to get them around here?'  
'Maybe in these crates?' Sebastain answered, whilst prying open the containers. Sending paracetamol and other substances out onto the floor. Octavia smiled, 'Clever.'

Sebastian and Octavia walked down the stairs, carrying the teenagers in their arms. Chasity and Ciel were at the bottom still. They'd obviously had an argument, as they were faced away from each other and were both red in the face. 'Mistress? What happened?'  
'Mr I'm so perfect over there is acting too cocky. So cocky that his stupid ego couldn't handle it.'  
'Oh, so I'm the one who has the big ego, Mrs, I have the best butler ever? Sebastian could beat Octavia any day.' Ciel remarked.  
Sebastian and Octavia stood there, the teenagers still on their shoulders. Shocked at their masters actions towards each other. Octavia smiled at her Mistress' remarks and simply commented 'Now, now. You both need to calm down. If anyone was to win, it would definitley be me.'  
Sebastian dropped the teenages on the floor and turned to Octavia. 'Excuse me? You think you can beat me? I think your ego is getting the better of you.'  
'MY ego? My dearest Sebastian. I know what your capable of and how you act in situations. Your just as bad as me!'  
'Are you challenging me?'  
'If the boot fits...'  
Sebastian ran at Octavia, knives out, he threw them and Octavia managed to jump out of his direction. Ciel and Chasity had totally forgotten about their recent argument and were watching their butlers fight over who has the best ego. Octavia swung her sword, aiming for Sebastians chest, but at the last second, she moved the swipe towards his neck. He ducked and done a flip over her head, she immediatley turned, and deflected the knives that came her way.  
She grabbed Sebastian by the troat and threw him into the wall, splintering it. He got up and sent another knife her way she jumped, rolled and came up to knee as Sebastian kicked her in the chin, she went tumbling into a wooden box, sending all the contents onto the floor. As Sebastian came up to Octavia,  
she rolled behind him and this time he was too slow to deflect anything. She bought her sword up to his throat. 'I know this won't kill you, but I'm not letting you go until you admit that I'm better than you. Go on, we're waiting...'  
Sebastian caved in, 'fine, Octavia your a better butler than...'

Before he could finish the sentence, the door to the warehouse opened, and in came the group that Sebastian, Ciel, Chastiy and Octavia were meant to be fighting in the first place. Octavia immedietley let go of Sebastian and they both got into fighting stance, Ciel stood back and Chasity came foward to help,  
but Octavia stopped her, 'mistress, you are in no good shape to fight, thanks to a certain someone...' She turned her head towards Sebastian who smiled cheekily at her. The gang members bought out their guns at the same time that Ciel and Chasity shouted their orders.  
'Sebastian, I order you to protect me! Stop them!'  
'Octavia! I command you to stop them!'

Sebastian and Octavia looked over at their masters 'Yes, my lord.'  
'Indeed, mistress.'


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic: Chapter 4

The gang looked from Sebastian to Octavia to Chasity to Ciel. The one at the front, a man with thick, heavy-set muscles who was obviously the leaded spoke so deeply that his voice only just reached them. 'Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?'  
'Oh, us? We just wanted to see this wonderful establishment and ask about how you got it to look so lovely.' Octavia remarked.  
'Don't be snide bitch.'  
'Excuse me? I don't recall ever being mean, I complimented your home if thats what you want to call it.'  
'You and you little friends are going to pay for what you've done to our warehouse...'  
Ovtavia laughed a beautiful laugh 'And you arseholes are going to pay for causing that remnant breakout.' 'FIRE!'  
Sebastian and Octavia each dived behind a different crater as a hail of bullets tore up the ground. Octavia ran out and grabbed Chasity, 'I know I told you not to fight, but I need you for this mistress. Do you see that crater hanging on the string. Yep, that one, I want you to use your daggers and cut it down.  
I'll cover you as you go,'  
Chasity ran to the stairs, Octavia protecting her the whole way. She ran up the stairs but stopped when a man steppen out. He had a scar running down the side of his face, making him look more ugly that he was meant to be. He took a few steps down and Chasity looked back, Octavia was too busy helping Sebastian at that moment to come to her rescue. She had to deal with this herself. She pulled her daggers out and took slow steps up the stairs. The man lunged at her and she stepped to the side, allowing him to fall face first down the stairs. She smiled and continued up the stairs, cautious incase any lunatic men jump out at her again. She ran to the other side, which gave her a clearer view of the controversy that was going on below. She saw Sebastian and Octavia swinging her sword, cutting open the men around her. Sebastian was sticking to the far away fighting. Retreating to a safe ditance, then attacking with his knives and forks. Chasity pulled out her secon dagger and climbed up onto the railing, wobbling slightly, she gasped. Octavia immedietly stopped fighting and looked up,  
Chasity regained her composure and sighed in relief, Octavia, who knew Chasity would be safe, went back to the brutallity of the fight. She stood up on her tiptoes and leaned towards the rope holding up the crate. She had almost reached the rope when one of the gang members noticed her and shouted out 'Look! She's trying to cut the rope! Stop her!' 'Mistress!' Shouted Octavia 'STOP THEM WHILE I FINISH THIS!' Chastity screamed 'Yes, mistress.' Octavia stood infront of the stairway, silent and dangerous. The men looked at her, 'how are you planning on defeating all of us? Women belong in the kitchen, as a wife. Well, beautiful women like you, anyway.' The leader commented, stepping foward and lightly stroking her sheek. She stayed still, strike first and without warning. She kicked her leg out, sending him sprawling, but before he could recompose himself, she grabbed him by the chin and pulled his head near her's. 'Women like me. Belong where I am. Killing scum like you.' She decided to give him no mercy, and swiftly broke his neck. She looked up, her eyes purple, 'now, who's next?'

Chasity cut the rope, sending the crate falling to the floor with a crash. She saw the contents sprawl onto the floor and turned to go back downstairs when a long, red haired man and tall, slim man with black hair stood infront of her, both holding weapons. 'Octavia!'  
Octavia appeared beside Chasity and laughed 'William, it's been to long, sorry I haven't called...'  
'Hmmm, well I was hoping that...'  
'BASSY! MY DEAR SWEET BASSY!' Came a screech from the red haired man.  
Sebastian could be heard from downstairs 'Oh, for god's sake...'  
'Fate has bought us here today! You see.' Sebastian and Ciel appeared beside Octavia, and Sebastian's eyes never left William. 'I assume you are here for the bodies?'  
William looked back at Sebstian 'yes, but we really are behind on schedule, so if you'll excuse us. Grell, hurry up.'  
Grell and William jumped over the railing, not long followed by the others. 'Leave the alive ones, we're going to take them with us.' Ovtavia said, picking them up, one by one. 'Sebastian, would you mind?'  
'Not at all,' he replied and started helping her to pick up the bodies. 'I'd let you carry me, anyday, sweet bassy.' Grell commented.  
William sent his scythe into the back of Grell's head, sending her sprawling. 'OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!'  
'We're not here for a little get together. We have a schedule to keep...'  
Grell grumbled something unnoticeable under her breath and followed William. 'Well, that's all of them. Excuse us but we must be going now. Come along Grell.'  
Grell and William walked out of the building, acting like nothing just happened. Sebastian turned on Octavia, 'exuse me for being crude and asking, but if I am correct, then I'm sure I heard you and William know each other?'  
Octavia looked over her shoulder as she picked up the last gang member 'yes, I know William, we go way back. To when, let's say. I was human. Now come we must get back to the Sanctuary.' 


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfic: Chapter 5

They walked into the sanctuary, having bought in the remaining members, they were the last ones to arrive. Ciel and Chasity sat down, Ciel opposite Skulduggery and Chasity next to Fletcher, who glared at Sebastian, who was standing beside the door with no attention on Fletcher at all, Octavia was standing with Sebastian and Ravel was sitting at the head of the table, mumbling and messing around with papers. 'Right, so. What did we ACTUALLY find out about this remnant case?' Skulduggery was the first to speak, 'well, me and Valkyrie went to find witnesses and all they gave us was the conformation that the people Octavia and the others caught we're the people to let the remnants loose.'  
'And they're mortal, yes?'  
'As far as we're concerned, yes.'  
'Alright, Gladys, what did you find?'  
Ghastly scowled in Ravel's direction, which got him a cheeky smile in return 'All we found was more evidence that pointed towards the gang. Their our most solid lead from here...'  
'Right, Sebastian, Octavia. I trust you, well Octavia enough to deal and get the information that we need out of our suspects?'  
Octavia smiled 'I don't think that will be a problem at all.'  
Ravel nodded, 'alright then.'

After talking about the next moves, everyone walked out of the room, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Tanith and Fletcher heading one way, Ravel and Ghastly going another, whilst the others headed to the gaol, where prisoners were being held. Octavia knew one thing for certain, and she knew Sebastian knew it too. The gang members we're not the ones pulling the strings, but the ones who were being controlled. They had a leader, and that leader wanted to stay hidden. Hidden so they couldn't find them. They were clever, she had to give them that. But not clever enough to get past her. No one was...

China Sorrows walked through her library, she had just recived news of happenings at an abandoned warehouse, something Skulduggery and the others had something to do with, no doubt. She walked into her apartment, her silk blue dress falling from her waist, showing the gracefulness as she walked. Her dark as sin hair falling over her face, framing the blue,peircing eyes, that made all who laid eyes on her fall in love. She walked in her room, where a group of six stood, three she recognised. And the third one was the one she was most scared of. Thoughts rushed through her head, she never thought her past would come creeping back up on her. Especially as she got rid of the first two many years ago. She hid the shock on her face, smiled her beautiful smile and said 'Skulduggey, Valkyrie, how nice to see you.' She turned to the others, wondering if she knew, but still not daring to look at her, 'and you lot are?..'

China was sitting on the sofa, with Skulduggery and Valkyrie. Chasity and the boy called Ciel, a earl. Sat on the two seated sofa, whilst their butlers, Octavia and Sebastian, stood behind them. She knew there was something about the four of them. All she had heard of when she destroyed the breaks on the Green's favourite Jajuar. She remembered checking the car over and over, and the mother and father were dead, for sure. But she forgot about the stupid girl, the perfect and perdantic, Chasity Green. And China knew that if Chastiy knew the truth, then she surely come after her for revenge. But the question was, when would she do it, and how?

Chasity, Octavia, Ciel, Sebastian and China watched as Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked out of her apartment, through the library and out. Skulduggery had recived a call from Ravel, with some urgent news. He wanted everyone to be there but Chasity claimed she had some books to look for. And Ciel refused to go back to the Sanctuary without Octavia and Chasity. He didn't trust the others.

China closed her apartment door and turned to the other four. She didn't know three of them, therefore, she didn't trust them. She didn't know the strength or power of each of them, so she decided a fight would be a bad idea. She'd stay, and listen to what Chasity needed to say, and act accordingly. She couldn't take any risks, not when she didn't know her enemies. She turned and walked towards her chair 'so, I assume that you know, Miss Green?'  
Chasity scoffed 'know that you killed my parents. I don't know why, but I know you were the one to do it.'  
'Well, I think you are still too young to know why, but I will tell you when the time comes...'  
'You. Killed. My. Parents. And. Try. To. Tell. Me. What. To. Do?'  
China sighed 'you have your fathers arrogance. We were once in love, do you know that?'  
'SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP! OCTAVIA, I WANT YOU TO SHUT HER UP!'  
Yes, mistress.' Octavia commented, stepping towards China 'Don't kill her, knock her unconcious, meet me at the car...' Were Chastity's last words before walking out the door, Ciel following. Octavia looked to see Sebastian standing there. 'You seem amused?' Octavia asked 'I know what the pair of you are capable of, I want to see how this goes down...'  
China glared at Octavia, and sighed 'I wonder, why I'm this sort of person, but then again, everyone loves me and I'm amazing.'  
'I don't think so. You force people to love you, because no one ever truly will and you just haven't met someone as amazing as me. All you other apponents are weak.'  
'Well, I have to say your mistress' father would disagree!' China let out a mocking laugh, and tapped the symboly on her forearms.  
'So how comes my mistress' father didn't end up with you? How comes he went for the recently deceased Mrs Green?'  
'You wouldn't understand, your just a butler...'  
Octavia looked back at her with her taunting purple eyes, ' actually, I am one HELL of a butler. So let's get this over with. My mistress will miss her dinner...'  



End file.
